Solo una sombra
by HojaDePapel
Summary: -Me canse de ser solo una sombra en tu vida, Robin. Me canse de que todo fuera sobre ti, de una u otra forma. Se iba, y probablemente jamas regresaría. Y lo peor de todo era que se iba con el.


Solo una sombra

Lunes, 11 de junio de 2012

Capitulo uno; Egoísta.

Disclaimer; Todo aquello que sus ojos reconozcan pertenece a Glen Murakami.

Se iba. Se iba y no regresaría.

Se iría con aquel hombre tan parecido y a la vez tan diferente a el.

Su pecho se estrujaba al verla hacer sus maletas con aquella lentitud. Trato de dialogar de muchas formas de dialogar con ella, pero todo su esfuerzo parecía ser inútil. Ella solo pedía que la dejara ir. Que dejara que se marchara. Pero era una petición que jamás podría cumplir; no si se trataba de ella.

Era parte de su mundo, parte de el. Y no creía poder vivir sin esa parte. No. Definitivamente no podría vivir sin ella.

La conocía desde hacia años, y ahora no podía imaginar siquiera lo que seria estar sin ella en su vida.

Vio como termino con la segunda maleta. Lo mas probable es que en unos minutos mas terminara con todas. Y cuando lo hiciera, estaría simbólicamente terminando con sus esperanzas. En cuanto ella saliera de la torre, terminaría aquella etapa. Se acabaría el camino, y tendría que seguir en uno en donde no tuviera que estar ella.

El solo pensarlo le hacia un nudo en la garganta. Un nudo que se hacia cada vez mas imposible de aguantar.

Quería gritarle que se quedara. Quería que ella no se fuera. Quería que se quedara con el.

La vio suspirar, y vio como varias lagrimas se acomodaban en sus ojos.

Aparto la mirada con brusquedad. Nunca fue bueno hablando de sentimientos con nadie, y menos si se trataba de mujeres; y menos si se trataba de esa mujer en especial.

''_No quiero ser una sombra mas en tu vida, Robin'' _Le había dicho, y en un principio no supo como reaccionar. Aunque en sus ojos vio que no tenia esperanza de que el lo hiciera, y de eso fueron dos días atrás.

Dos días en la que ella solo contestaba con monosílabas a todo lo que el pudiera decirle, aunque al final del día terminara por gritarle un montón de palabras que le resultaban imposibles de entender. Y la veía llorar, y volvía a quedarse parado, sin hacer nada. Sin hacer nada por ella.

La vio sentarse en la cama, sosteniendo un pequeño marco. Sabia que foto contenía. Estuvo barias veces en esa habitación y ya había visto la foto que contenía aquel marco. Eran ellos. Eran todos los Titanes. Incluyendo a ella y a una de las razones por las que se marchaba.

Sintió como el corazón se le partía en dos cuando noto como el marco volvió a su lugar. Lo dejaría. Estaba dejando atrás ese día, literal y metafóricamente hablando.

No pudo mas. Se fue a su habitación, a hacer cualquier cosa que lograra distrajera. No quería ver el momento en el que se marchara de la torre, y muy probable de su vida.

Tristemente sus pasos lo traicionaron, guiándolo hasta donde se encontraba el, sentado en _su_ sillón, platicando con _sus_ amigos, bebiendo una de _sus _gaseosas.

Y algo vino a su mente de pronto, cayéndole como un balde de agua fría.

''_Todo siempre tuvo que ser sobre ti, de una u otra forma las cosas siempre eran sobre ti'' le dijo ella en una de las coacciones, y no era hasta ahora que se daba cuenta de todo aquello._

_El siempre considero esa su torre, los considero sus amigos, su equipo, su todo. Y no quiso compartir nunca nada con ellos realmente. Nunca dejo ver mas que un poco de sus sentimientos, de lo que el era._

_Se sentó en el mismo sillón que todos sus amigos, lo suficiente alejado para no participar en la conversación y lo suficiente para escuchar._

_El estaba sentado justo en medio de todos, con una pose tan relajada, y a la vez tan inquieta. Sus amigos le advertían como era que tenían que cuidarla, y que si se enteraban de cualquier minimizad, irían a buscarla para traerla de regreso, les gustara o no, y lo veía asentir con la cabeza en una manera muy confiada y orgullosa._

_Esperaba que lo hiciera bien, o el se encargaría de hacerle pagar._

_Tenia la cabeza apoyada en sus manos cuando sintió como la puerta se abría, dejando paso Starfaire y un montón de maletas._

_Noto como sus facciones eran menos aniñadas. Ya era una mujer. Una muy hermosa mujer. Pero a pesar de eso su rostro tenia cierto aire de tristeza, opacando parte de esa belleza. Su rostro se veía cansado. Tenia pequeñas ojeras marcadas debajo de sus verdes ojos. Su cabello lucia mas seco y opaco, signo de que había dejado de cuidarlo como antes lo hacia._

_Le vio levantarse, y deseo infinitamente lanzarle el pesado sillón enzima para hundirlo en lo mas profundo de la tierra, evitando así que se la llevara. Pero eso seria demasiado egoísta de su parte, y el ya no quería serlo. No con ella. Quería su felicidad, y si no era en aquel lugar, el lo aceptaría, a pesar de que eso le rompiera en diminutas partes su pequeño corazón._

_Sus amigos se despedían de Star, y le daban disimuladas indicaciones de cómo sobrevivir a su extraña comida, además de algunas advertencias como un ''Una queja de su parte y tendrás que ser muy flexible'' por parte de Cyborg, o un ''Nunca hagas bromas. Porque la cara no los funcionara'' de chico bestia, aunque esa no fuera ni de cerca una advertencia para Veloz, y un ''Ten cuidado'' por parte de Raven, que lo dejo bastante asustado._

_-Cuídate mucho Star - tuvo la intención de abrazarla, pero se contuvo, bastante incomodo por la mirada de todos, así que opto por solo darle la mano-. ¡Cuídala! - ordeno antes de desaparecer. No tenia el valor para verla partir._

_Todos en aquel lugar sabían que esa no era una petición, sino una orden. Una orden que no dejaba lugar a fallos._

_Veloz y Starfaire se habían echo buenos amigos, hablando constantemente. Y en las ultimas semanas Starfaire le comento su incomodidad en la torre, y el, como un buen amigo, ofreció la torre de los Titanes Este. Ella no accedió de forma inmediata, mas le dijo que lo pensaría. Fueron tres semanas después que ella le dijo a Robin aquellas palabras, y un día después decidió mudarse a la Torre Este, un día en el que Robin solo le pidió que no se fuera, que no abandonara al equipo. Solo eso._

_-¿Lista? - pregunto Veloz, ayudando con unas maletas para llevarlas a su auto._

_-Si.. Lista._

_Los Jóvenes Titanes vieron como sus dos amigos se alejaban de la Torre. Solo esperaban que aquello no fuera para siempre._

_Hola, personas amantes de los jóvenes Titanes y la mostaza._

_Ando un podo llorona y bueno como estaba viendo los jóvenes Titanes una idea loca paso por mi mente, y aquí esta. Recién escrita. Recién sacada de mi cabeza._

_Soy nueva escribiendo historias de los jóvenes titanes, y también de cualquier otra, aunque mas escribiendo sobre esto XD._

_Bueno en fin, dejen sus comentarios (que no van a morir si lo hacen ¬¬) opinando sobre si les gusto, o no y todo eso, siempre y cuando sea de manera respetuosa. También avísenme si tiene alguna falla, es que ando apurada y no me dio tiempo de revisarlo, porque además me muero por subirlo antes de que lo borre y deseche la idea._

_Nota importante; esto será una especie de triangulo, cuadro amoroso._

_Cualquier duda que tengan sobre las publicaciones de capítulos; favor de ir a mi perfil._

_Gracias y que lo disfruten._


End file.
